You Are Mine, Gamzee
by Isabella vi Britannia
Summary: Gamzee found himself tied up and probably at the mercy of his palebro Karkat, but does he even wanna know why he was being so possessive, or what made him become like so? Based on a picture set by ccin on Tumblr.


**You Are Mine, Gamzee**

**AN:** This is a one-shot based on a KarGam picture set done by ccin on Tumblr.

**Pairing:** Possessive!Karkat and sober!Gamzee.

**Summary:** Gamzee found himself tied up and probably at the mercy of his palebro Karkat, but does he even wanna know why he was being so possessive, or what made him become like so?

**You Are Mine, Gamzee**

The chains felt slightly tight on his wrists. The chilly air did nothing to soothe him, his thinkpan swarmed with so many questions lingering. Last he remembered, he had passed out from exhaustion after being righteously shooshpapped by his palebro, so what happened? Why was he tied up now? Did he kill somebody again? Oh please, for the love of all the mirthful messiahs up there, don't let that be the case. That's probably the last thing he needed. He was still stained from his last kill; he couldn't smell any fresh troll blood on him. But then again, he could be wrong.

Gamzee heard the door creaked open and his head jerked up. His purple eyes lit up slightly at the sight of Karkat coming in with what looked like a pie tin. A very familiar-looking pie tin. Something green oozed out from the edge. Could that be sopor slime?

"Gamzee."

Said owner of the name tried to give the most sincere smile he could muster, trying to find the right words. "Hey, bro. So uh, why am I all up and motherfuckin tied up? Did I kill anybody again?"

Karkat shook his head slowly, his eyes held a foreign gaze. Something was different inside him, Gamzee could tell. But what exactly was it, he wasn't too sure. Karkat went down on his knees, placing the pie tin right in front of him. He scooped a spoonful and held it near Gamzee's mouth. "Eat."

Gamzee wondered if Karkat had to take the sopor straight from his own recuperacoon to bake them since his had already ran out, which partly caused his berserk. A part of him wanted to turn away and refuse, but something in Karkat's oddly composed demeanor told him that it'd be a motherfucking bad move to make, so he opened his mouth enough for the spoon to slide in. He tried his hardest swallowing the goop without gagging; how long has it been since he had one of these?

"Karbro…" he had to ask again. "Who tied me up…?"

The mutant troll didn't answer for a while before taking a deep breath. "…I did."

Gamzee was, to say the least, surprised. "But…why? You said I didn't all up and motherfuckin kill anybody. You know I wouldn't do that again as long as you're around. Why?"

Karkat looked straight into his eyes, which startled the other troll. "I had to. Actually, I wanted to. I can't take any more chances with you, Gamzee. If I as much as turn my back on you even once, who knows what would happen?" He leaned up to him, and oddly gave a soft nuzzle on his nose. "Besides, we're palebros, just like you said. You and I have to stick together no matter what. Even if it means tying you up and stopping you from going on another killing rampage."

The Capricorn felt the urge to scream, but somehow he couldn't raise his voice high enough for that. "Karkat, I motherfuckin promise you. As long as you're with me, I will never ever all up and go berserk on everyone, I swear! Just let me go please!"

"I'm sorry Gamzee, but I can't do that." His voice was oddly calm, unlike his usual loud shouts that he was more accustomed with.

"Why the motherfuck not?!"

Karkat tilted his chin, their faces so close to each other. Gamzee suddenly felt intimidated by his closeness. What is this feeling…fear? Confusion? Terror, even?

He leaned closer to his ear, his whisper sent shivers down the highblooded troll's spine. Not a good kind of shiver.

"…because you're mine, Gamzee. You belong to me now."

With that, he placed a gentle kiss on Gamzee's lips, not caring the bewildered look in the other troll's eyes. He gently gave a pap on his cheek before scooping another spoonful of pie. "Come now, Gamzee. I'm sure you're fucking starving. I'll give you something better to eat later if you listen to me."

The juggalo troll had never felt so trapped and intimidated in his lifetime. Heaven knew what was going through the Cancer's thinkpan now, and for some insane bewildering reason, Gamzee couldn't tell or just didn't dare to guess what made Karkat changed. "Bro…please don't do this to me, bro. I-I'm sorry, I really motherfuckin am."

"I know you are, Gamzee." He kissed his cheek, his lips smudged with his makeup but he didn't seem to mind. "But think of it this way: at least I don't have to worry about you wandering about and not taking care of yourself. You tend to do that lately, you know." He lightly shoved the spoon. "Now eat."

Gamzee suddenly felt like crying. Was this really his punishment for giving in to the terrifying voice, that voice telling him to kill all his friends, including his favorite bro Tavros? Was this some form of penance forced on him for culling almost everyone? He knew he couldn't exactly control his murderous tendencies now, but if Karkat is around to shooshpap the fuck out of him again, he's pretty sure he could manage that. But to have his moirail chain him up like this just to keep him from culling again…

He had no other choice; he opened his mouth again to receive the offer. This time it was a bit easier for him to swallow the sopor. He felt a little calmer now, obviously from the effects of the pie, but he wasn't stoned enough. No, he didn't think that was Karkat's intention, whatever his real intention was.

Karkat smiled at Gamzee's compliances. "Good. I'm glad you listened, Gamzee." He kissed him softly again, this time earning a timid response from the purple blooded troll. They had a small makeout, Karkat tasting the remaining sopor lingering in Gamzee's mouth, making the other troll moaned quietly. It was short-lived though, as the Cancer gently pulled away before giving his nose another nuzzle.

He took another spoonful. "Tell me if you're still hungry, Gamzee."

Gamzee shook his head slowly, his thoughts still swarming with so many things. "No, I'm good bro."

Karkat put down the spoon and pushed the pie tin aside. "Just honk if you need me to feed you again, or whatever you need, alright? I'll take care of you." He papped his cheek again before getting up and leave the room, slowly closing the door behind him.

The juggalo troll was left on his own now. His thinkpan was brimming with so many things, so many questions, all which he doubt he wanted answers to them all. At least, not now. His stomach growled slightly but he didn't feel he could stomach anything anymore at the moment. He adjusted himself, still tied up, before straightening his legs in front of him to relieve the ache. Maybe it was the sopor, but he felt almost scared to know what Karkat would do to him now. He was so used to him yelling and nagging at him because he knew that's his real nature, crabby but still concerned in his own ways.

But at least now he could tell one thing, especially when they kissed and made out briefly back there: Karkat was being possessive. Very possessive.

What made him like that? Even worse, would he like his answer?


End file.
